Arrangements described herein relate to streaming of video content over Internet Protocol (IP) based communication networks.
Internet Protocol television (IPTV) is a system through which television services are delivered using the Internet protocol suite over a packet-switched network, such as the Internet, instead of being delivered through traditional terrestrial, satellite signal, and cable television formats. IPTV is distinguished from Internet television by its on-going standardization process (e.g., European Telecommunications Standards Institute) and preferential deployment scenarios in subscriber-based telecommunications networks with high-speed access channels into end-user premises via set-top boxes or other customer-premises equipment. Nonetheless, both IPTV and Internet television may be transmitted over the Internet using IP based communications.